Betrayal
by Fairywing1
Summary: Kelly's father, an FBI agent, has been killed by Kira, but who is Kira? What is he? How is she going to stop him from killing off the rest of her family? The ending may shock you Please read and review


**Author:** Hey, everyone; don't worry I'm just taking a break from my fanfic 'A Chance For Change', I thought I write a short story here^_^ I think someone would be bound to do this sooner or later to Light; please read and enjoy^_^ I will still continue 'A Chance for Change'

Betrayal

"Light!" Kelly running towards. The twenty-year-old man turned to see the agonized blue-eyed blonde girl, running towards him, he gave a sad look. She collided in him with a bone-crushing hug. He gave a small smile which soon fell as she burst into tears; her fist began beating on his chest. "Why?" She cried, her shoulders shook with every sob.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!"

Her scream echoed throughout the court yard as her family members and other friends cast looks of sympathy, as she continued to sob.

"Hey," he said warmly, gently pushing her by arms to look into her eyes where tears flooded and over flowed. "He died a hero, remember that. He did what he could to stop Kira," He said gently, his eyes full of warmth and sorrow. "Unfortunately…he couldn't." Kelly placed her face in her hands crying, the sorrow-it's too much for her. _Damn Kira! Damn him to hell!_ She thought bitterly. _Who else is he going to kill? My mom's part of the police force too! I can't have him killing off my family! I'm going to make sure he suffered as my dad suffered his heart attack._

Tears of sorrow turned to tears of hate; yes she hated Kira, she hated him for what he did and what he's going to keep going to do. She had to stop him…but how?

The next day, she walked to school alone-she didn't want to make her friends worry with her being depressed. _There's no way I can stop Kira! He's everywhere and even if I get close enough to try; he'll kill me on the spot…just like he did my father! But I can't just let him get away with this!_

"Hey, have you heard of the Hell Correspondence?" A girl's voice snapped her out of her thoughts; she looked up to see a girl talking to her friend. "You mean the one where whosever name you type in will be immediately sent to Hell?" The other girl recalled. The first girl who talked nodded. "Yeah, they say that if you write the person you want to die the most will be literally sent to Hell by Hell Girl. And you won't believe this a friend of mine says it actually works." She said in a matter of fact voice. "Nuh-uh, no way!" The other girl said as they walked away laughing.

_Hell Correspondence,_ Kelly frowned. _I've heard of it, they say that website comes on only at midnight. But there's no way that story's real, I mean come on a website that allows you to send people to Hell? It's probably some prank…but it wouldn't hurt to try at least, I can't do this on my own…_

That night, Kelly clicked the button as the clock struck midnight. Suddenly the a flame appeared in the black screen. Feeling a sudden anxiety, she typed in the name 'Kira' and struck enter. Sweat poured down her face, at the sudden image of demon-woman, ugly and grotesque entering her room…she waited….nothing happened. She sighed in relief with a smile, _so I was right; it was nothing but a story after all. Good, could you really imagine a website that would actually send someone to Hell?_ She couldn't believe she even tried to tempt it! Pushing the thought of it to the back of her mind, she turned off her computer. A girl with black hair, pale white skin, and red eyes appeared in the reflection of her computer.

"Ahhh!" Kelly let out a small scream and turn to face the intruder. "Wha-what? How did you--? Yo-you must be one of my brother's friends. Get out of my room! Don't you know how to knock? I mean really I could've been-!" "My name is Ai" The girl said, in a soft monotone voice. Anger swelled again in Kelly, she jumped to her feet. "I don't give a damn who you are, You're trespassing!" She yelled. "You summoned me, there is no trespassing." The girl whispered. Kelly landed back in her chair in shock. "Y-you-your Hell Girl?" Kelly stammered. "Yes, I am here to send your perpetrator straight to Hell." Ai whispered; Kelly stared at her in disbelief. _No way this site actually works?_

"However…" Ai's voice snapped her back to reality. "…I can't follow through your task." Kelly blinked in confusion. "Why not?" Kelly blurted, thinking: _Not that I mind, but if you advertise that you're going to do something, I expect you to do it._ "The person you wish to send is hiding behind a feign name. Since the real name of the person you want to kill hasn't been written then I can't assist you." The pale girl breathed. "His name's a fake?" Kelly stammered in shock, then kicked herself. _Of course the name's a fake! Kira's no idiot, that's why he's gotten away with it for this long,_ Kelly gritted her teeth in anger and hatred. _The bastard!_

"What's his real name, then?!" She demanded. "I could show you, but you would not like it; it is unplea—"

"I don't care! I have to stop Kira before he kills another victim! Please show me!" Kelly burst jumping to her feet. Ai closed her eyes, "Very well, I'll show you who Kira really is." Kelly eyes widen as the room around her went white before turning into a different bedroom completely. Kelly eyes narrowed in surprise at the familiarity. _Wait a minute…_

Her eyes widen as the realization dawned on her. "We're in Light's room! At night time no less-how am I going to explain-!"

"Don't worry," Ai said emotionlessly; Kelly turned to her in surprise. "This is a memory of the past, nothing more. No one will be able to see or hear us; this is merely a movie of what has happened." The door behind them opened, Kelly turned to see Light walking through the doorway. "Lig-!" the young man walked through her, briskly; she turned to see him sit at his desk. She walked beside him to look over his shoulder; he placed a black notebook on the desk, titled "Death-Note", she frowned in confusion. He opened the book, a low chuckle rumbled in his chest; Kelly blinked in surprise. This chuckle wasn't like anything she had heard from him before. Suddenly the disturbing chuckle turned into a maniacal laugh as he flipped open the book, revealing pages and pages of names written down. _What?!_ Her eyes widen in shock at what was happening before her eyes. _Light did it?_

"But wait," Kelly burst noticing what the names were of: _criminals._ "They're just name of criminals." _What a relief!_ She sighed with a smile. "Just wait," Ai said. Kelly turned to her confused,_ what could Light possible do just by writing names? True, I admit it's kind of weird the way he's reacting to this journal, but-I mean come on this is Light here. We've been friends since we were kids, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he was protecting me or his loved ones._

"Heh, heh, heh-!" Kelly jumped and whirled around to face the source of the laugh as Light gave a shout and fell out of his seat. There stood what looked like to be a demon wearing black clothes, black wings, long arms and grotesque face. Her eyes widen in horror at what she was seeing.

"Oh," Light's voice sounded so casual that Kelly whipped around back at him. "I was expecting you." _What?_ Kelly eyes widen an inch wider. "Oh you were, were you?" The demon's voice hissed, sending shivers down her spine. "Yes, I've realized by now that this notebook isn't at all ordinary. By writing the person-who-want-to-die's name in the next forty seconds, the person will die in the next ten minutes." He explained in a matter of fact voice. Kelly's widen in horror. _What? No, this can't be real, no way the Light I knew would never even consider killing and the look he gave me at the funeral-_ the memories of his kind eyes and gentle face broke into millions of pieces.

"Normally humans realize this, start killing off people without a single thought; but I never seen so many being killed a few weeks before." The demon sounded pleased, making Kelly start to feel a bit queasy. Her eyes widen in shock, this was when Kira was first discovered!

The scene changed to the bus incident, her father showed her, showing how Light tricked the now-deceased FBI agent into revealing his name. Her eyes widen as the scene change to the train incident, watching Light force the agent to reveal all his partners names before he died of a heart attack. The scene changed to the FBI agent's wife, walking to her death just as Light announced, "I am Kira." Kelly's whole body shook as the scene changed to the circus where her father was killed by 'Kira'. She and Light began laughing about some nerdy joke when her father grabbed his heart, gasping in pain. Kelly watched herself turn to her father in horror, screaming for help as she caught him from falling; Light behind her smiled, his eyes cold as ice with an insane malice.

Kelly herself screamed as she ran to punch his face only to hit air as the scene turned back to her room. She landed on the floor crying, banging her fists against the floor, crying. "You see, your father was starting to find clues that lead to Kira's identity; Light. He killed your father." Ai said in matter of fact voice. "Now you know his name." Kelly's breath became sharp and ragged as the hurt of betrayal by her best friend turned to hatred. She went on the computer and typed in Light's name and hit send. Ai closed her eyes. "Now I can assist you." She handed Kelly a black straw doll with a red string tied around. Kelly stared at it in confusion. "By pulling this thread binds you into a convent with me. By pulling this thread, I will be able to send Light's soul to Hell." _Just pull the thread, huh?_ Her fingers reached for the string. "However, once you pull the thread, then your soul will also be sent to Hell." Kelly looked up at her in shock. "What? What the--? What kind of deal is that?" Ai closed her eyes again.

"There always is a price; your soul will also be sent to Hell, you will never to know the joys of Heaven. You will be force to wander in a world of pain and agony forever." Suddenly the ground beneath Kelly turned to hot, molten lava she screamed in pain as flames ignited around her body and demons scratched and snatched at her. Her screams echoed in the nightmare but suddenly everything became normal again as she fell to ground panting in horror, the doll laying before her on the floor. A strange wind blew her hair as Ai voice said, "And now the decision rests with you."

The next day she walked to school with Light. They were laughing again at joke; the doll stayed hidden in Kelly's bag, Kelly could feel the eyes of the shinigami burning through her back. While they were talking Kelly, glanced down at her bag in worry, thinking: _I don't want to go to Hell, but what else can I possibly do? He's going to kill more innocent people._ _Maybe I can make him stop by-no if I tell him I know he's Kira, he would just kill me too._ Hurt reawakened the hatred in her heart for him, but she fought back her anger towards Light. Don't want to seem suspicious at all.

"Your mom told me something interesting," Light said, his tone light and innocent; Kelly's eyes snapped up at him, dread weighing down her stomach. "She says she's hot on Kira's tail. Did she say anything about it?"

"No," Kelly said becoming the wonderful actress she is. "She doesn't tell me anything about her cases." In fact _she_ did tell Kelly, that Kira might have been at the circus on the night my father died; she was a little close, no way was Kelly going to tell him that. "Can I have her number?" Light said, turning to her with a big smile. Light pulled out a scrap of paper, a move Kelly saw him use when Hell Girl showed his true identity. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked with a forced smile, pretending to tease. "Writing down the groceries my dad told me to get."

"Oh," She said, still worrying. _I hope he's not putting my mother's name down there._ They were close to the doors. "Well," He said turning to her with a smile. "See you later." Kelly bowed as he walk through the doors, she turned to walk her way to class when her phone ringed. She picked up: The Agency. Kelly frowned, _what could they possibly want?_

"Hello?" She said, phone to ear.

"Kelly! It's me L," said a familiar distorted voice. Her eyes widen, he had help her parents with a case and had allowed her to help him as well, which helped her become an amateur detective. She had much to owe him for, but the tone of his voice scared her out of her gratitude for him.

"Yes, Mr. L, what is it?" She asked. "It's your mother, she has been hit by car and is right now in a comma!" her eyes widen in shock. "What?!" She exclaimed. "I don't want to alarm, but the situation is as serious as I am. Your mom was working on the Kira case, as you well know, you may as well be in danger! I need you to head for the Agency as soon as possible!" Kelly eyes narrowed in anger and hatred. "Damn it Light!" She screamed. "Light? Why did you say Light?" L's voice. "Look you can't just accuse someone without evidence!"

"How many minutes has she been like that?" Kelly demanded. "Uh, three minutes why?" L said, obviously freaking out._ Two minutes ago he wrote my mother's name, now three minutes she's been in a comma. That's five minutes! I have no time to lose!_

"Kelly? Kelly-!"

"I'm going to do it! I'm going to save mom!"

"How can you-?!"

Kelly dropped the phone, pulled out the doll fast, and pulled the string. L screaming on top of his lungs for Kelly not to be stupid. A strong gust of wind blew the doll out of her hands, the disappeared.

"Your grievance shall be avenged."

Ryku eyes widen in horror as he those words, he whirled around to see Light disappear. "Damn it Light, someone figured you out!" Ryku shouted, feeling a dark presence behind him, he whirled to face Ai. "I thought you shinigami were told to keep your Death-Notes in _your_ realm. You should get out of here before I'm forced to punish you." Ryku's eyes widen in horror as he disappeared.

Light walked down the hallway, he paused and frowned; something wasn't right here. Where was Ryku? _He's always been following me, where has he gone?_

His phone ringed, he picked it up and looked at the screen. _A text message from Kelly?_ He clicked the button to read it. His eyes shot wide open-

_I no U R Kira. Come and meet me in the courtyard_

_N I promise not to tell._

_I have the upper hand in this, Light. It'd _

_B best not to underestimate me._

Light's eyes narrowed, _that's what she thinks!_ He ran down the hallway and down the stairs, and into the courtyard. Sure enough there she was, standing there. Her whole demeanor and her eyes seemed to say she was the authority; that she was superior. I'm going to write her name in the Death-Note, right to her face and smirk with pleasure as I watch her die! He ran to her with anticipation and eagerness. "Stop!" She said with so much authority and to his surprise he stopped. "What?" He said in shock as he realized he couldn't move. "Raise your arms." She demanded. His arms moved on their own accord. "Wha-what the hell is this?" He screamed.

His eyes widen as he saw that she had his Death-Note. "What? How did you?" She looked at him without emotion. She took out a pen and flipped it open. "Tell me Light, how would you like to die?" She said, cold, mol event smile spread across her face. His eyes widen in shock as she scribbled his name in Kanji. "Light Yagami dies of heart attack right now!" Light's eyes widen as something gripped his heart, he felt to the ground panting, fear and pain filled him now._ Am I really going to die? But I'm not ready yet!_

"No wait scratch that," Kelly said tossing a knife into the ground, before she scratched out what she wrote and wrote something. "How about you stab yourself?" Light's eyes widen as the pain dissipated and his hand grabbed the knife. "No!" He screamed. "Make it stoooooop!"

His hand paused as Kelly turned into an old man with a red scarf. "I think it's time you confess your crimes young man." He said with a smile.

Light's eyes widen. "Crimes? I did nothing wrong! I just wanted a world free from evil, is that so wrong?!" He shouted. "I was being justice!"

Suddenly a woman in a kimono appeared. "Oh, and how do you justify the killing of the innocent officers of justice, trying to protect their families and citizens?" She asked crossing her arms with a smirk.

"They were trying to stop me, I had to for the greater good! You understand, don't you?" Light appealed to them. "If they stopped me then crime would still go on in the streets, nothing would change. I'm doing this to change the world, and once I change it I'll be its new god!" A young man appeared with black hair, gold eyes and baggy clothes and a smile on his face. "Well, Miss there you have it." He said looking beyond Light who turned to see a pale girl with red eyes, long black hair and kimono of moving flowers.

"Oh, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness; damned soul putting pain and torment on others." Her eyes narrowed, his eyes widen in fear. "Perhaps it is time to die." His widen even more as darkness surrounded her and his vision became obscured by flowers…

He waken with gasp to find himself on a boat, with the girl who had talked to him before rowing and ore. "Where am I? Where are you taking me?" He demanded. "We've been expecting you Light," The girl said, her red eyes stared straight ahead. "So I am now ferrying you to Hell."

Light's eyes widen in horror. "What?"

Corpses burst out of the water, and the wood pinning Light down to the boat, his eyes widen in horror as he screamed. "Welcome home Light." They said as they began clawing him, drawing blood and muscle. He screamed in pain as the girl whispered. "This is vengeance." The bells rang as Light's screams sounded far away.

"Wow, Kelly I can't believe you've actually find evidence to prove that Light's Kira," L said, obviously sounding impressed on the computer. "I'm sorry you had to kill him." Kelly lowered her eyes to the ground. "It was either him or mom, I had no choice. I can't believe he would betray me like this!" Tears filled her eyes. "Hey, he's gone now, you-we-have the rest of our lives to look forward to. And besides I can't have wallowing over his betrayal if you're going to be my new assistant." Kelly looked up at him in shock. "You mean it?" She said happily.

"Yes, you're going to a full time detective like me," L said happily. "Welcome to the team. Oh, and don't worry about your mom, she's already out of her coma and making a full recovery." Kelly's eyes widen as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so happy," She sobbed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and the computer the butler was holding shut off. The butler bowed and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him. Kelly's smile soon faded as she pulled down the collar of her blouse, revealing a black circle with a black core. _There's always a price, so when you die you're soul will also belong to Hell._ Kelly sighed in regret, _well Light, I'll guess I'll be seeing you someday._

"…_Your grievance shall be avenged."_


End file.
